Sally Van Doren
Sally Van Doren is an American poet and schoolteacher. Life Van Doren was born and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. She is a graduate of Phillips Academy and Princeton University, and earned an M.F.A. from the University of Missouri-St. Louis.Sally Van Doren, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Dec. 25, 2012. Van Doren teaches creative writing in the St. Louis public school system, and curates the Sunday poetry workshops for the St. Louis Poetry Center. She lives in St. Louis and Cornwall, Connecticut. Her work has appeared in: Barrow Street, Boulevard, Cincinnati Review, Colorado Review, LIT, Margie, Parthenon West Review, Poetry Daily, Pool, River Styx and Southwest Review. Her poem, "The Sense Series," was the text for a multimedia performance at the Contemporary Art Museum St. Louis.http://www.contemporarystl.org/heavensensePerformance.php She read at the Princeton Poetry festival.http://www.princeton.edu/main/news/archive/S24/02/36M23/index.xml?section=featured Writing Laurie Junkins: “A linguaphile’s dream” is the description that comes to mind when reading Sally Van Doren’s first book of poetry, which won the Walt Whitman Award of the Academy of American Poets in 2007. Beginning with the palindromic title Sex At Noon Taxes, this collection is all about words and the myriad grammatical devices within the English language. Van Doren’s remarkable ear for rhythm and sound is immediately apparent, and the reader cannot help but be pulled into her obvious sense of joy in language. The strength of this book is the way she fits words together in often surprising ways to create new and delightful effects of sound, rhythm, and syntax. August Kleinzahler: "There are no dead moments, no fill: even the conjunctions, prepositions and assorted connectives carry a charge. The language is alive. The movement of language is alive. The mind at work here is at all points quick, full of play and bite.Richard Newman, " Sally Van Doren: Distaste for common speech," St. Louis Beacon, June 1, 2012. Web, Dec. 10, 2015. Recognition Van Doren was awarded the 2007 Walt Whitman Award from the Academy of American Poets for her first collection of poems, She was a semi-finalist in the 2006 "Discovery"/The Nation Poetry Contest. Publications *''Sex at Noon Taxes: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-8071-3311-8 *''Possessive: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2012. ISBN 978-0-8071-4488-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sally Van Doren, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 10, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Metronome" at Verse Daily *"Black Widow" at Tinge *Sally Van Doren at Pool Poetry ("The Makers," "House") * *Sally Van Doren at the Poetry Foundation * * *Sally Van Doren profile & 8 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Audio / video *[http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/poetryeverywhere/uwm/vandoren.html "Preposition" animation, Poetry Everywhere, PBS] ;Books *Sally Van Doren at Amazon.com ;About *Sally Van Doren: Distaste for common speech," interview, St. Louis Beacon, 2012. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Phillips Academy alumni Category:Princeton University alumni Category:American poets Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Van Doren family Category:University of Missouri–St. Louis alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets